warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grauer Flug
'''Graywing' ist ein dünner, geschmeidiger, dunkelgrauer Kater mit goldenen Augen, scharfen Krallen, einem aufgeschlitzen Ohr und einer zerfetzten Ohrenspitze. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad :Das Buch ist aus seiner Sicht geschrieben. :Er fängt mit seinem Bruder Clear Sky zusammen einen Habicht. Gray Wing will die Beute zurückbringen, während Clear Sky sie selbst essen möchte. Schließlich bringen sie sie jedoch zu ihren Kameraden. Bright Stream gratuliert den beiden zu ihrem Fang, ist jedoch nur an seinem Bruder interessiert. Als Silver Frost die Gefährten zusammen sieht, sagt sie Gray Wing, dass es bald Junge geben würde und vielleicht mehr als einen Wurf, da Turtle Tail eine wunderbare Kätzin sei. Peinlich berührt weiß er nicht, was er darauf sagen soll und ist froh, als Stoneteller kommt und zu ihnen spricht. Jagged Peak fragt ihn, wie er den Habicht gefangen hat, doch gerade, als er von Clear Skys Sprung erzählt, unterbricht Shaded Moss sie, da Stoneteller jetzt mit Reden anfangen will. :Als Halber Mond sagt, dass ein Teil der Katzen die Berge verlassen soll, will Gray Wing nicht gehen, Clear Sky jedoch schon. Er denkt, dass sein Herz brechen wird, wenn er sich zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Heimat entscheiden soll. Bright Stream, die ebenfalls eigentlich bleiben will, redet mit ihm. Sie möchte aber auch bei Clear Sky bleiben. Turtle Tail, die seine Gefährtin werden könnte, ist begeistert von der Idee, zu gehen. Seine Mutter sagt ihm, dass er auch aus dem Gebirge gehen soll, weil sie ihn zu sehr liebt, als dass sie seine Jungen wie Fluttering Bird sterben sehen will. Er legt seinen Stein bei der Abstimmung jedoch auf die "Bleiben"-Seite; im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Brüdern. :Als ein Teil der Katzen die Berge verlässt, darunter auch sein Wurfgefährte, bleibt Gray Wing da. Jagged Peak möchte unbedingt jagen gehen und so nimmt er ihn mit, um ihm zu zeigen, wie man das macht. Später verschwindet Jagged Peak jedoch. Da ein Sturm herrscht, kann Gray Wing ihm nicht gleich folgen. Er überredet die Älteste Misty Water, mit ihm seiner Geruchsspur zu folgen, da Broken Feather immer gesagt hat, dass sie die beste Fährtenleserin gewesen sei, die er gekannt hat. Snow Hare protestiert dagegen, da sie fast blind ist, doch schließlich hilft Misty Water ihm. Er folgt seiner Geruchsspur bis zu Fluttering Birds Grab und merkt, dass sein jüngerer Bruder den Katzen gefolgt ist, die das Gebirge verlassen, woraufhin er sich bei der Ältesten versichert, ob sie sich auch sicher sei, was diese gereizt bejaht. Er muss nun Jagged Peak folgen und dafür sorgen, dass er sicher ankommt. So geht er auch von seiner Heimat weg. Quiet Rain geht ein Stück mit ihm. Schließlich findet Gray Wing seinen Bruder, als er von einem Adler angegriffen wird und rettet ihn. :''Rest folgt ''Donnerschlag :Gray Wing beobachtet seinen Ziehsohn Donner und die Jungen von Hawk Swoop, Lightning Tail und Acorn Fur. Er geht mit den Jungen jagen üben und spielen. Dort trifft er zufällig auf seine alte Freundin Turtle Tail. Diese konfrontiert ihn damit, dass sie Junge von einem Kater namens Tom erwartet, der sich allerdings nicht für die Jungen interessiert. Aus Angst, dass die Zweibeiner ihr ihre Jungen stehlen würden, beschließt sie, zurück zu den Katzen zu gehen, wo sie hergekommen war. Gray Wing freut sich, dass sie zurück kommt und geht gemeinsam mit ihr zu Tall Shadows Lager. Shattered Ice ist anfangs unfreundlich zu ihr, bessert sich aber wieder, als Gray Wing sie verteidigt. ''Rest Folgt ''The First Battle :''Folgt ''The Blazing Star :''Folgt ''A Forest Divided :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Battles of the Clans :''Folgt ''The Ultimate Guide :Gray Wing wird als sehr loyal und tapfer beschrieben, der seine Mutter Quiet Rain über alles liebte. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen, musste allerdings doch, da Jagged Peak den Katzen zum Sonnenpfad gefolgt ist. Er ist der Denker der beiden Brüder. :Gray Wing war in Bright Stream verliebt, welche allerdings die Gefährtin seines Bruders Clear Sky war. Als Bright Stream von einem Habicht getötet und weggebracht wurde, gibt er sich die Schuld daran. Er baut eine besondere Freundesbeziehung zu Storm auf, welche sich allerdings auch ihren Bruder als Gefährten nahm. Als er sie sterbend fand, konnte er nur ihr einzig überlebendes Junges retten, den er Donner taufte. Gray Wing merkte zudem erst sehr spät, dass Turtle Tail Gefühle für ihn hat, diese erwiderte er später auch und wurde Ziehvater ihrer Jungen. :Obwohl Gray Wing nie ein wirklicher Anführer war, haben ihn alle Katzen des WindClans als ''"Graywing den Weisen" in Erinnerung. Kurzgeschichten ''The Death of Bright Stream :''Folgt Familie *Gefährtin: Turtle Tail *Ziehtochter: Sparrow Fur *Ziehsöhne: Donner, Owl Eyes, Pebbleheart *Mutter: Quiet Rain *Schwester: Fluttering Bird *Brüder: Wolken, Jagged Peak *Nichte: Dew Nose *Neffen: Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt *Nichten/Neffen: Zwei unbekannte Junge, unbekannte Junge Character Art GrayWing.J.byTau.png|Junges GrayWing.byTau.png|Streuner Zitate Folgt Quellen }} en:Graywing (WC)fi:Graywingfr:Aile Grise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Cats of the Mountains Kategorie:Early Settlers Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere